Some information processing systems issue a specific identification number per one print job. A user may input the specific number to an image forming apparatus to command the image forming apparatus to issue a print command to print the print job corresponding to the specific number.
For example, an e-mail attached to a print job is sent to a predetermined e-mail address. Then, the specific number is allocated to the print job and the print job and the specific number is stored in association with each other. The specific number is included in a response e-mail to the print-job-attached e-mail and noticed to the user. When the user inputs the specific number to an image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus acquires the stored print job in association with the input specific number and then the image forming apparatus executes a print process to print the print job.
However, the specific number is unique to each print job. As a result, a plurality of the specific numbers are issued when a plurality of the print jobs are uploaded. As a result, the information processing system requires the user to perform cumbersome operations such as having to input each specific number corresponding to each of the plurality of print jobs.